What A Life 2
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: [sequel to What A Life]Kairi and the gang are back to school for another year. Namine and Cloud are off to their new school, leaving Sora and Kairi to deal with the problems in the everyday typical life of teenager in high school. Kairi’s P.O.V SxK DONE!
1. The First Day Back

**Authors Note**: Welcome to What A Life 2! Sequel to What A Life. This story is a little longer then the previous story. And all you who are readers of Dear Diary, you'll be happy to know the sequel 'Dear Diary 2: Beyond the Pages' will be posted with in this month! Also, me and my best friend Namine (Cloudsgirl133) will be posting a story together. It's based on our lives in different schools. It'll take the whole school year to post. Yeah I pretty busy doing all these stories. Anyways hope you enjoy the sequel to this What A Life! And thanks reviewers!

**Summary**: Kairi and the gang are back to school for another year. Namine and Cloud are off to their new school, leaving Sora and Kairi to deal with the problems in the everyday typical life of teenager in high school. Kairi's P.O.V SxK

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly enough. And I'm sure everyone is with me that they need to get Kingdom Hearts 2 out, like now… am I right or what?

**What A Life 2** **Chapter 1**- The First Day Back 

I walked out of my house. My redish brown hair swayed slightly in the breeze on my way to school. I walked down the street and noticed my best friend, Namine's house. I slowly lifted my head to catch a glance of it, but then I quickly looked back down as I continued on my way. I pictured me and her laughing, which was something we always did together. Her blond hair covering her shiny blue eyes as we laughed hysterically. By the time I snapped out of it, I realized I was at Destiny High School. This was going to be my first year at DHS with out my best friend since seventh grade. My face had no emotion as I stood on the lawn of my school. The wind caused my bangs to flow in front of my once full of life green-blue eyes as I stared blankly. A heavy sigh was let out.

"Kairi?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see the most beautiful ocean blue eyes staring into mine. I smiled at Sora, my crush, one of the only other people who could make me smile besides Namine.

"Hey." I said hugging him.

"Have you seen Namine or Cloud since summer's started?" He asked running his fingers through his spiked chestnut brown hair.

"No, I'm supposed to go over to her house this weekend." I explained as Sora and I walked into DHS. Namine and her boyfriend, Cloud, who was now a sophomore, were now attending a private school. Sora and I walked as proud juniors down the hall. He was still one of the most popular guys at school. People waved and said 'hi' to us as we went to meet Sora's friends. '_Maybe Namine was right about me being popular…_' I thought to myself as I waved back at people who called out my name.

"Hey Sora, Hey Kairi." Tidus said. Tidus had dirty blond hair. He was also part of the 'popular' people, along with Wakka and Riku. Wakka was a very competitive Blitz Ball player with red hair. Riku was that ladies man. He had aqua marine eyes and silver hair that went to his shoulder. He was pretty cute by I already had my eyes on Sora. Sora, Riku and I have been good friends since we were little.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Yo Sora, mon, we have a new student." Wakka said as we sat down at the table in the commons. Sora stood in front of us.

"What's his name?" He asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"His name is Squall Leonhart." Riku answered.

"What an odd name." I said. "So what does he look like?" The three of them shrugged. The ten-minute bell rang letting us know that zero period was out. "So what classes do we have together?"

"Me and you have all our classes again, except the whole band and choir thing." Sora said. I was happy because I was in love with Sora, and he loved me, or so he said on the last day of the year. The more time with him the better I always thought. I wasn't quite sure why we weren't going out though.

"Um, I have Math and History with you." Tidus said.

"Science." Riku said.

"I got P.E. and…" Wakka began. "Oh, maybe that's it." I laughed. The five-minute bell rang indicating that we need to get to class.

"Let's go." Sora and me walked next to each other on our way to English with Mr. Bull. "Bye guys!" I enjoyed the company of Sora's friends. Something happened between Cid and me. We talk but not as much, we don't hang out like we used to.

We walked into English. I looked at the board. Mr. Bull put up a seating chart. I sat in the middle of the room. Sora sat behind me. As long as we were near each other, it was good. '_I seriously think I'm obsessed_.' I told myself. I sat down and decided to see who else was in this class. '_Squall Leonhart._' His name was next to mine. I continued to look at the board, until a tall guy with dark brown hair walked in. His hair was long enough to almost cover his gray emotionless eyes. He sat down next to me. I continued to stare. He looked at me. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Leon." He said with no emotion. I was confused.

"Wait, isn't you name Squall?" I asked.

"Yeah, but call me Leon."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I turned to face Sora who was once again leaning backing in his chair with his hands behind his head. He put all fours on the ground.

"He Leon, I'm Sora and this…" He looked at me and smiled. "Is Kairi." He finished off.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that." I blushed realizing I didn't tell Leon who I was.

"It's okay." He replied. The bell rang and Mr. Bull, a short fat man walked in. He looked nice but I could tell he could be ticked off any second. I guess his name works then.

"Welcome, I'm just going to pass out two papers. One is explaining the rules and what you need for your binders. The other is what we're learning this year." Mr. Bull explained. He passed the papers out. After everyone had one, he began to read them. I began to stare blankly at my paper. I sure did do that a lot. I put my elbow on the desk and lifted my head up with my hand. I wasn't paying much attention. 'Don't teachers realize we can read ourselves?' I thought as I looked at Mr. Bull, who was well into the first page. It seemed to take forever for him to finish.

"Okay, everyone understand?" he asked. We all nodded. "Okay, you may all talk until the bell rings." He went to his computer as everyone got up to talk to other people.

I looked back towards Sora. He had his headphones on with his head buried in his arms on top of his desk. I smiled and shook my head. I decided to see what Leon was doing. He looked like he was trying to find something in his backpack. I looked up at the clock. '_An forty five minutes left, wonderful…_' I took out my pencil and notebook. I began to write Namine a note.

Hey Namine, 8/29/05

_How's your first day back? Mine's okay. Have you met any new friends? How's Cloud? I'm hanging out with Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka. They're pretty cool. I haven't talk to Cid too much. He's got new friends. Anyways, I still really like Sora and I'm pretty sure he still likes me. I don't know why we're not going out, oh well. Oh there's this new kid, named Squall Leonhart. He's_

I put the pencil to my head and tired to think of how I could describe him. I lightly tapped my head, just my luck; my pencil flew into the isle. I bent down to get it. I guess Leon did too. We bumped heads.

"Ow!" I yelled as I put my other hand to my head. Leon was rubbing his bumped head too.

"Sorry, here's your pencil." He looked at me. I gave a small smile. We still were leaning out in the isle.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said quietly as I took my pencil.

"Um, thanks. Same to you." I blushed. "Heh." We still didn't move.

"What's up with you guys?" Sora asked leaning into the isle too. I looked over at him and then slowly sat up right. So did the other two.

"I dropped my pencil." I said with a smile. Sora smiled one of his smiles that made me want to melt. It was a cross between mischievous and romantic slash passionate. I call it 'the look.' I turned back to my desk and put my pencil back to Nam's note.

_… sweet. Sora just gave me 'the look.' Lol. I'll explain later. Love ya!_

_Love always Kairi_

I folded the note and labeled it: To Namine, from Kairi

I put it in my back pocket and looked over at Sora. I returned 'the look' back to him. I think it got him because it looked like he had just had a heart attack. I laughed and he smiled. Sora got out his CD player again and laid his head in his arms with his headphones on once again. I looked at the clock. '_thirty-five till'_ I sighed. It looked like Leon was enjoying his book that he pulled out of his bag, so I didn't bother talking to him.

I turned around to face Sora again. I got up and sat backwards in the chair. My chair squeaked a little as I scooted to Sora's desk. My chair hit his desk causing him to look up. I just smiled and he returned it. He laid his head back down again. I laid my left arm on the desk and rested my head on it as I put my other hand on the back of his neck.

'_He hasn't really seen my parents in forever. Last time I remember seeing his parents or him seeing mine was way before he moved away._' I thought. I began to shake his arm. Sora looked up, taking one side of his headphones off of his ear, so he could hear.

"Would you like to have dinner at my house on Friday?" I asked.

"I would love to." He replied.

"Great." He went back to listening to his music as my mind wandered again. Before I knew it, the bell finally rang. Sora and me gathered our stuff and walked out. We went to History, P.E., Math, Lunch (our all time favorite part of the day), Science and well, I had Choir and Sora had Band. The day carried on just like normal. Boring while teachers blabbed on about the rules.

Finally the last bell rang. I ran out of the class. Sora was waiting for me. We hugged and said our goodbyes, since he lived on the opposite side of town and he walked home.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." He called out.

"Bye!" I walked down the street towards my house. I was getting closer to Namine's house. I stopped in front of it. '_Hum, I better leave the note on the porch._' I walked up to the door and reach in my pocket. As soon as I pulled out the note, the door opened.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled pulling me into a hug.

"Nam! I thought you guys got out after us!" I said hugging her back.

"We do, but the schools right down the street. Come in." She said as I walked in.

"Here." I said handing her the note. I sat down on the couch as she read it. "Where are your dogs?"

"Out with my mom." She said with her eyes glued to the note. "Oh, so who's this Leon guy?"

"I told ya, some new kid."

"Is he cute?"

"Kinda, still no comparison to Sora of course. Oh he's eating over at my house on Friday."

"Cool! Um, so…" Namine hinted. I told her about my day, including 'the look.' She told me all about her day as well.

"This one girl, Yuffie, is one of my new friends." Namine said. I looked up and tilted my head a little. "She's short, has short black hair and a little out there."

"Cool."

"She's coming over Saturday."

"But aren't you coming over?"

"Well, around noon, Yuffie is spending the night on Friday."

"Oh…" I looked down and got my bad. "Hey, I'll see ya this weekend, I got to get home." I hugged her before I left.

I'll admit it, I was kind of jealous. I always had a jealously issue (A/N: I do right now and something like this is happening in real life right now between Nam and me actually, it sucks except no one is trying to take over my spot.) Someone out of the blue is trying to take my role as best friend. '_How could I get my spot back?_' I thought about it until I realized I was home.

"Hey mom!" I yelled when I entered.

"So, how was your first day back?" She asked me. I told her everything, including the new girl, Yuffie. "Don't worry about her." I shrugged and went into my room. I heard my cat.

"Hey kitty!" I said in my squeaky voice. Precious, my Persian white and orange cat, purred as I walked by. I sat down on my bed and looked around. Shrugging, I got up and turned on my computer. (A/N: man I wish the computer were in my room!) While it loaded, I turned on my CD player. Hilary Duff was on. I sang along. Finally my computer was done loading. I double clicked on the AOL icon. I typed in my password and sighed on. I had e-mail.

"Junk, junk junk." I said to myself as I deleted all the messages. I signed on to Yahoo messenger.

"CoolNinjaChick89, who's that?" I questioned. I accepted.

**CoolNinjaChick89**: Hey is this Kairi?

**KairiCat333**: um… yeah… u?

**CoolNinjaChick89: **: D Yuffie, Namine told me about 'cha!

**KairiCat333**: Such as?

**CoolNinjaChick89**: well…

**CoolNinjaChick89**: She said you're the best friend she's ever had, no one can ever compare to you, even me. You're nice, friendly and pretty.

As I read that, I felt a pain of guilt grow inside me. '_What's wrong with me?_' Namine and me were inseparable. '_How could I think she was trying to make up for my absence?_'

**KairiCat333**: Wow, I got to go, I have to call her.

**KairiCat333: **bye bye

**CoolNinjaChick89**: bye

I signed off and dialed Namine's number. It ran a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Namine's mom answered.

"Hi, is Namine there?" I asked in my sweet voice, that I always seem to use on parents. I don't do it purposely, it just happens.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." She said. I loved Nam's mom, she was really cool. "Namine, Kairi's on the phone!" I heard her yell. I heard someone pick up the phone and another phone turn off.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, I thought you were mad or upset or something earlier."

"Heh, well, kinda. I was jealous of Yuffie… already. Then she talked to me online just now. She told me what you think. Then I realized no one can separate our friendship, sisterhood."

"Of course not." She replied.

"I guess it's kind of like what you said in eight grade. 'Thanks for being my friend, it's a hard job but someone has to do it.'" I said. (A/N: this part of the convo actually happened too : P)

"When did I say that?"

"In my yearbook."

"Oh." She laughed and so did I. "Well I got to go, bye bye."

"Bye." I heard a click, so I hung up too. She always seemed to be the one who has to leave first. I shook my head and left my room to find something to eat.

**A/N**: wow this was a pretty decent size for a chapter. Well anyways please review: D (OHHH NEWS: IT IS OFFICAL! CLOUD REALLY DOES LIKE NAMINE! HA! HOPE U 2 EVENTUALLY DO GO OUT! LOVE YA)


	2. Friday

**Lili-Sama**- lol yeah the first days are always boring. I had to get the other characters in there. It's not the same without the whole gang together : D. Hope you like this chapter! 

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- I love that song 'don't you wish your girlfriend was hott like me!' lol, I knew where you were going with that. I like Hilary Duffs songs, I used to like her but not she's just stupid : P

**R.A. Pointless**- I'm glad u liked the first story. I'm hoping this one will turn out good too. I still personally like Dear Diary better, but that's just me. Anyways, yeah hopefully Kairi and Sora will go out (even though I know what's gonna happen) ; )

**BigBoss5**- yay I'm glad this sequel doesn't suck! I'm hoping I'll get good reviews for Dear Diary 2 cuz since I've been working on it I think it sounds really good so far. And thanks for the correction! I'll fix it if I ever mention him saying that (I think I do in the third story)

**RuinsofTikal**- yay an update! Sorry it took so long, stupid school got in the way.

**Shirozora**- :D I think it would be awesome if there was some like short movie for KH lovers to show us what it would be like if the KH cast went to High school, but then again that's just me.

**No Name**- thanks for the compliments!

**KHobsessed-13**- sheesh took forever to review! Lol j/k I knew it was ur pop-up blockers fault. Hum what will happen between Leon and Sora…. You ppls will just have to find out by waiting for updates : P (cuz I already know lol)

**Flower Girl**- Yeah I know what u mean by school, grrr on it. I hate that I can't update as fast. Well I better let u get to reading the chapter : )

**Openly Oblivion**- lol. I'm glad u like it. I think you'll really like DD 2 since ur in it : D I think it'll come out in about a week or so, not sure yet. Just to let u know u get mentioned in chapter 2. On to the story!

**Chapter 2**- Friday

My first week of school was a drag. So completely boring, plus we got homework the first week. The only thing I did enjoy was seeing everyone again. Finally Friday came. We headed to sixth period.

"Hey Mrs. Stephlin." I said as I entered class.

"Hey Kairi." She replied.

"Hey Kai!" Selphie, a friend of mine said. She was always cheerful. Selphie had chocolate brown hair like Sora's that went a little past her shoulders and did a little flip at the end. Her emerald green eyes were always big. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Selph."

"Did you hear that Lori's back?"

"I didn't even know she was gone, where did she go?"

"Not sure, but I think Europe." Just then, my ex best friend Lori walked into choir. Her dark blond hair swayed a bit as she walked. She looked at all of us with her hazel colored eyes. She was very preppy looking with her tight clothes and sassy walk. I've hated her since ninth grade, especially last year when she tired to win Sora over.

"Hello everyone!" She said cheerfully sitting with her fellow sopranos. I rolled my eyes and sand in my chair. I stared at the ceiling while Selphie wrote a note to her boyfriend, which happened to be Tidus. "Oh, Hello Kairi!" I looked up to see Lori waving at me. I gave a small glare. I sat up and acted just as preppy as her.

"Hey Lori!" I said waving.

"I missed ya!" She said blowing me a kiss.

"Oh, I missed you too!" I quickly turned to Selphie. "Ugh! What did I just say that for?"

"Hey, here she comes." She whispered. I turned around quickly to see Lori about two feet away from me.

"So are you and Sora together?" She asked. I gave her a look of surprise.

"Uh, no…."

"Oh." She sat next to me, on _my_ seat, so I was half way on the chair. The door to the class opened. I looked up. Leon walked in. He walked up to me with a note.

"Hey Kairi." He said.

"Hey Leon." I smiled. I looked over at Lori. She was staring dreamingly at him.

"Hi, I'm Lori." She said quickly getting up causing the chair to tilt my way. I fell off the chair. The people who noticed were laughing.

"Ugh!" I said grumpily.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Selphie asked. I looked up.

"Uh, yeah." I started to get up when I noticed a hand in front of me. Leon pulled me up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey you need to go to the office." He said handing me the pass.

"Oh, um, okay…" I said as I headed for the door. Leon walked with me. "So why do I need to go to the office?" He shrugged. When we got to the front desk, I handed the secretary my pass. She read it.

"Oh, so you're the lucky girl. I'll be right back." She said walking in the back room.

"Huh?" I said to myself. The lady came back. I understood why she said I was the lucky girl. The lady handed me a vase holding a dozen beautiful red roses with an adorable carmel colored teddy bear. "Aw!" I noticed a card attached. I set everything down and opened it.

Kairi, I know these flowers will eventually wilt and die, but my love for you will always stay in full blossom. Can't wait until tonight. –Sora

My mouth dropped open. This was so sweet! He was defiantly the best guy out there. I let Leon read the card.

"He really treats you well." He said handing me the card. I blushed and gave a small giggle. I put my nose up to the blood red roses.

"Mmm, they smell good." I said then I hugged the small teddy bear.

"Well, I better get going. More notes to be passed out." Leon said holding at least five more passes up.

"Alright, thanks." I replied as he walked off. I gathered my gifts and walked back to class. When I entered, half the girls came up to me.

"Aw! Is that from Sora?" Selphie said smelling the roses.

"Hee, yeah."

"That's so sweet!"

"Mrs. Stephlin, can I leave these in your office until class ends?" I asked.

"Sure. Once Kairi puts her gifts away, let's begin class." Mrs. Stephlin said. After I put them on her desk, I went into class and we began to learn new songs.

After class, I gathered my things and waited for Sora outside the next classroom. He walked out with his guitar slung across his back and a smile on his face.

"See ya, Mr. Stephlin." He hollered into the classroom. Then he looked at me. "I see you got my gifts. I hope you like them."

"I love them, thank you so much!" I said laying the flowers and bear down and wrapping my arms around Sora.

"That's good." He said with a laugh. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Okay." I smiled. I picked up my things and we headed to my house.

"Well, I'll see you around five?" He asked once we got to my door.

"Yeah, we probably wont eat until seven, since my dad wont get home until six-thirty, but I'm perfectly fine with you coming over early." I said. He smiled.

"Alright, later Kai." He said walking away as I waved. I ran into my room and placed my flowers and bear on my desk. I opened my closet. 'Hum, what to wear?' I have so many clothes, I just couldn't decide on what to pick. Something fancy wouldn't work, but something too casual would just show that I'm lazy to at least look a little decent. I needed something in between. My black skirt came into view along with a pretty red top.

"Ah, ha!" I said out loud, pulling the outfit out. I put it on and smiled. I fixed up the house including my room until five finally rolled around. **_DING-DONG_**.

I ran out into the living room stopping in front of the mirror, which was in the living room. I made sure I had a cute smile on before opening the door. I opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Hey Sora." I said fully opening the door. My mouth dropped open.

"Um…" Namine said with, I'm guessing Yuffie by her side. "You look pretty Kai."

"Uh, thanks. Not to sound rude, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"I wanted to introduce Yuffie to you." Nam said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Hi." I quickly said.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully.

"What's everyone doing?" Sora said standing behind Yuffie and Namine. "Oh, hey Namine."

"Hey Sora!" She replied. "This is Yuffie."

"Hi." Sora said and Yuffie waved.

"Heh, sorry Kai, forgot. Um, see you tomorrow. Bye Sora." Namine said shyly pulling Yuffie off the porch.

"Bye." I said. Once they walked away, Sora and me looked at each other. "Heh, sorry about that. I didn't know they were coming over. Come on in."

"It's okay." Sora said walking into my house. "You look nice tonight. I would dressed nicer if I knew you were." He was wearing a large red t-shirt with baggy dark blue pants and his usual crown necklace.

"Well, I wasn't trying to. Plus you look ho-" I stopped mid-word and quickly made up for it. "I mean good." I blushed. "So, um, what do you want to do?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, how about we go to my room." I'm sure that sounded bad cause it did to me. We walked next to each other down the hall until we reached my room.

"I like your room." Sora said looking around my picture covered walls. He sat on my bed and bounced a bit. "Comfy." I smiled. I stood by my door with my arms crossed as I watched him bounce on my bed. "You up for going for a walk?"

"Sure." I said. We walked to the front door. "Mom, we're going for a walk!" I called.

"Okay." I heard her say from her room. We opened the door and headed outside.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Sora asked as we began to walk down the street.

"Won't that ruin our dinner?" I asked.

"Who ever made up that rule that we had to have dinner before dessert was stupid." Sora said. I laughed.

"Good point." I agreed. We walked down a few blocks to Baskin Robbins.

"So what do you want?" Sora asked pulling out his wallet.

"Regular cone, two scoops, mint chocolate chip." I said with a positive attitude.

"Woah, got it memorized." He laughed as I just smiled. He walked up to the counter.

"Can I get two double scoop mint chocolate chip and regular cones?" Sora said to cashier. She went to work on the cones. "I've never tired mint chocolate chip, is it good?"

"Duh!" I said with a small laugh as the girl handed me my ice cream. "Here, try some." I let him try it. The girl gave him his.

"Mmm." He replied.

"Usually people don't like it." I said as I had some.

"I do." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Burr! Your lips are cold!" I jumped back. He just smiled.

"Four-twenty please." The cashier said. Sora handed her the exact amount. We started to walk out. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thank you." I said. We walked home while eating our ice cream. "Wow, it's six already." I said when I looked at the clock in my living room when we arrived home.

"Sheesh." We went into my room and watched TV until my dad got home. When I heard my dad in the living room, Sora and I walked out to greet him.

"Hey dad. Remember Sora?" I said looking at him.

"Hello sir, it's good to see you again." Sora said shaking his hand.

"You've grown, how have you been?" My dad asked.

"Good, thanks." Sora replied. Behind my nervous smile as I watched them shake hands, I was freaking out. My dad is strict with any guys I'm friends with. I love my dad, I truly do, but he scares me sometimes. They both released from their grips.

"So what are we eating?" I asked.

"Steak." My dad replied loosening his tie and walking into his room.

"That sounds good." Sora said sitting on the couch.

"It is, my dad makes the best steak." I sat down on the love seat. He looked at me. I knew he was wondering why I didn't sit next to him. I whispered to him. "My dad would kill you if I sat next to you."

"Oh," We watched TV until dinner. The food was great. The steak was juicy, the baked potatoes were soft and warm, the corn juice was delicious and the bread was great. (A/N: gosh now I'm hungry.)

"Gosh, I'm full. Thanks dad." I said slouching in my chair.

"Thank you Mr. David. This was wonderful." Sora said finishing the last part of his meal.

"Your welcome." My dad replied. After everyone was finished, Sora was ready to leave.

"Thank you for having me over." Sora said as we walked to the door.

"It was good to have you." My mom said waving. Sora smiled and looked at me.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I got to get to Cloud's house. I'm sleeping over there." He told me. I nodded.

"Tell him hi for me, okay?" He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye, love you." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"Love you too." I whispered back making sure my dad couldn't hear. He walked off the porch onto the walkway when I closed the door.

"He's defiantly the nicest boy you've picked. My mom said as I walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Hee, yeah I know." I smiled. After I got ready for bed, I went into my room and turned off the lights. I opened the blinds so the night sky could shine into my room. I got under the covers and looked out. A shooting star flew by. I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish. '_I hope Sora will always be mine._' I slowly opened my eyes and smiled before turning over to go to sleep.

**A/N**: yeah I know there wasn't too much to mention in this chapter, but trust me, it's very interesting later on! Please review! Thank you!


	3. Sleepover Invite

**Openly Oblivion-** : D not a problem that ur running out of things to say in reviews, it's okay to repeat stuff. I do sometimes lol. Yes, you will be making your debut in Dear Diary 2! Yay. Lol hope u like this chappy!

**Lili-Sama-** : D yay u love my chapters. That makes me feel all happy inside! Lol.

**Airkid-** of course I remember you! I remember all my reviewers! That sucks that u got banned from ur computer, well least ur back! I'm really glad u like it so far, hopefully u'll continue to like it!

**Khobessed-13-** Sweet sweet Sora, gosh y can't guys be like that in real life huh! And yeah, stupid Lori, gosh. Anyways I'm glad everything's going well with all the stories!

**Shirozora-** I really liked the detail of the roses too. Gives it a bit of a boost if u ask me. what was up with saying five minutes? Just curious. Well anyways, onto the next chapter!

**RuinsofTikal-** lol yes Sora is REALLY sweet. I wish the guys at school were like that at school. I agree with you, they SUCK DIDDLY UCK! Lol

**Thesrazrbladekisses- **I like that song sway! I'll see if I can work it in some how. I'll see. That sucks about the Hilary Duff concert, that would piss me off. I love Kelly Clarkson! She was supposed to have a concert here last week, but it got cancelled cuz she got bronchitis. How did u know she got sick? Lol. But one of her songs make it into my fic (the third one though). Anyways…. Here's the next chapter!

**BigBoss5-** lol thank you! Have you worked on ur fic at all? Yeah it would have been funny to see an awkward moment for those two huh? Lol

**Chapter 3**- Sleepover Invite

The next day finally rolled around. I got ready and waited for Namine to show up.

"Hey Nam." I said cheerfully as I saw her my door.

"Hey Kai. You seem happy." She replied. I just smiled at her. "So where are we going today?"

"We can go out to eat and then go rent some movies." I said.

"Alright." We walked over to a small little restaurant. Namine and I sat down at a small table reading our menus.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" I heard someone ask us. I looked over my menu.

"Riku?" I said shocked. Riku looked up from his order booklet.

"Kairi?" He responded in the same manner.

"Riku?" Namine said.

"Namine?" He said looking at Nam.

"I didn't know you worked here." I said.

"I just got the job." Riku looked at Namine. "Hey! Haven't seen you in forever, how's your new school?"

"I love it there." Namine said.

"Listen I better get back to work, I can't chat with the customers." Riku said.

"Okay, I'll take a sprite." I said.

"I'll take a coke." Nam said. Riku marked it down.

"Be back." We ate our lunch and headed to the rental store. We ended up renting three movies; we headed back to my house.

"Okay, Red Eye, War Of the Worlds, or Exorcism of Emily Rose?" I asked holding up the three movies.

"Uh, Red Eye." Namine said sitting down on the couch. We watched all three movies until it was time for her to go. "I had fun."

"Me too. Thanks for coming!" I said hugging her. She smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." She went home. My last day of my weekend went by too fast for my own liking. I got ready for school at my normal time and headed out. I walked to meet everyone in the commons. When I got to the table, Selphie jumped up out of the chair next to Tidus and almost made me fall backwards. Luckily Sora caught me. I smiled gratefully.

"Sorry Kairi." Selphie said. "Um, I'm having a sleep over at the beach behind my house on Saturday to Sunday. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I smiled sitting down at the table. The bell rang not too long after.

English was regular old English. History came. Leon happened to be in this class with Sora, Tidus and me. Again, he sat next to me. It went Leon, me, Sora, Tidus and two other people I didn't really know. We all sat in the back row. Mr. Lou cam in, he was pretty young. I looked over at Sora who smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, the person next to you will be your partner. We're going to have the two of you present a chapter to the class." Mr. Lou said to us. "After everyone presents in three weeks, I'm going over everything that anyone missed. Now I'll assign your chapters." He went on from the first group and made his way around the room. "Kairi, Leon, you guys get chapter 13."

"Alright." I nodded and looked at Leon. He smiled at me so I smiled back. 'Leon's really nice and all, but I wish I was paired with Sora.' I looked at Sora and Tidus, they were laughing about something.

"Okay, you may work on your projects until the end of class." Mr. Lou said. We all began to talk. For the whole hour, we discussed what we're going to do. When school ended for the day, I was relieved. I just wanted to go home. Once I got home, I got online. Selphie was on.

**KairiCat333**: Hey Selph

**LotOfLove7**: Hey Kai, can u make it sat?

**KairiCat333**: Hold on, I'll ask.

**LotOfLove7**: ok

I ran out of my room and into my moms. I asked her and she was okay with it.

**KairiCat333**: Yeah, I can. Should I bring my swimsuit?

**LotOfLove7**: yeah, can't wait!

**KairiCat333**: So who's all going?

**LotOfLove7**: u, lori, Namine, that is if she can go and a few other ppl

**KairiCat333**: lori's going?

**KairiCat333: ... **

**LotOfLove7**: sry Kai

**KairiCat333**: 's ok

**LotOfLove7**: I g2g, see ya

**KairiCat333**: ok, bye bye

I stayed online for a bit long, but no one got on. I got off the computer, turned on the stereo and laid on my bed. That song by Liz Phair, 'Everything To Me' started, the one that reminded me of Sora (A/N: if you guys remember, I said if I found the lyrics I would post them. : D I got em!) I sighed and sang along.

_I bet it makes you laugh  
Watching me work so hard to reach you  
You never gave a damn  
About all of those things I did to please you  
All that you wanted, you found somewhere else  
And nothing could drag you away from yourself  
Do you really know me at all?  
Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?  
Are you ever gonna be that real to me?  
Everything to me_

_Lucky I've been through hell  
Backroads and shortcuts I know them well  
Baby just stick with me  
We'll make it together, just wait and see_

_Do you really know me at all?  
Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?  
Are you ever gonna be that real to me?  
Everything to me_

_The walls they close in  
The air it goes out  
We're left with nothing but a shadow of doubt  
Nobody talks, no one is here  
It's just you and me_

_Do you really know me at all?  
Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?  
Are you ever gonna be that real to me?  
Everything to me_

_Do you really know me at all?  
Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?  
Are you ever gonna be that real to me?  
Everything to me_

_I bet it makes you laugh  
Watching me work so hard to reach you_

I gave a small laugh at the end of the song. '_Yep, it still fits me_.' I thought. The rest of the school week went by super slow. I was glad when Saturday rolled around. I found out Namine couldn't go since I called the day before to ask. I was bummed since I would be left alone, well not really alone, but with Lori.

"Okay mom, I'm gonna go! See you tomorrow!" I yelled from the door.

"Okay, have fun!" She called back as I left. I ran as fast as I could with my backpack filled with my pj's extra clothes, swimsuit and other things and my pillow in my arms. When I got to Selphie's house, which was four streets away, I was pretty tired. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hey! You're the first to show up!" Selphie said as I stepped into her house. We walked into her room, where I put all my things down. I decided to change into my extra clothes. Selphie went to get us drinks as I changed. "Hey, nice outfit." She replied walking in with two Pepsi's

"Thanks." I was wearing a short faded black denim skirt with a red tank top and a small red hoodie with my black vans.

"Lori should be here soon." Selphie said while we got things gathered outback for her sleepover. Her back yard was huge! She had a big deck with a hot tub on the corner edge. At least fifty feet of grass and a white fence separated the beach and her yard.

"Gosh, you much be rich!" I said gazing out at her backyard. She laughed. We heard the doorbell and Selphie's mom answered it. Just seconds later, Lori came out. I sighed but put on a smile.

"Hello Selphie, Kairi." Lori said. I waved while those two hugged. "So when are the other's arriving?"

"A little later tonight." Selphie relied. We set up everything else until eight. "Hey, you guys remember your lines from our concert last year?"

"Yeah…" Lori and me said.

"Want to sing again, except we'll have fun instead of playing it out?" Selphie asked.

"Alright!" I said. Selphie got out her CD player with the song on it. We all walked to the edge of the grass by the white fence and faced the back of the house. Lori started the music. We all began to sing.

We all let loose and started dancing. It was hard not to laugh, I'm sure we looked like complete idiots. The song was coming to an end. The two girls sang their 'sha la la's' as I sang my ending.

At least out loud, I wont say I'm in (Sha la la la la) Love.

My eyes were closed as I sang the last part. Once the music ended, I opened my eyes. From the porch came clapping. My mouth dropped open at the sight of Sora, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Wakka and a girl from choir named Kelly.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" I asked looking at them.

"Only half way." Kelly replied. I blushed. The three of us were acting like complete morons up there.

"Sounded good." Cloud said walking up to us. I noticed all of them had extra things as if they were sleeping over.

"Um Selph, can I talk to you?" I pulled her to the other side of the yard. "Are they sleeping here too?"

"Yeah, we invited Riku too, but he had to work. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm going to die! If my parents find out, I'll be in so much trouble!" I said freaking out.

"Kairi, calm down." Selphie said putting her hands on my shoulders. '_Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble_!' I thought to myself biting my bottom lip. "You wont be in trouble, they wont find out." I shook my head.

"Maybe I should leave." I said running up to the house and into Selphie's room. The least likely person I was expecting to come in came in.

"Kairi, you can't leave. I was wondering if you could help me out on something, please." Lori asked. I turned around.

"Meaning?" I crossed my arms. Selphie came in.

"Well, I want to go out with Leon. I really like him. Since you two seem like friends, do you think you could help me?" Lori actually sounded serious. I sighed.

"Fine." I replied bluntly.

"Yay! You're staying!" Selphie ran over hugging me, Lori did too.

"Thank you so much Kairi!" Lori said.

"Are we going swimming or what?" Sora said from the door. He was in red and black swim trunks.

"Hold on, we'll be out soon." Lori told him. We all went into separate rooms and changed. The nine of us all jumped into the luke warm ocean water. Since the sun was setting, the pink and orange sky reflected off the blue water, giving it a purple tint. We all ended up getting into a water fight, so I swam under the water a few feet of hitting range. When I reached the surface, I saw a blond staring at us with a bag on the porch.

"Namine!" I yelled happily swimming to shore. When I reached her, I pulled her into a big hug, getting her clothes a little damp.

"Hey, are all of them sleeping over?" Namine said pointing to everyone.

"Yeah." I said looking back at everyone who was now running up to meet us. I looked back at Nam and gave her an evil smirk. "Even Cloud." Namine smiled.

"Hey Nam, I thought your mom wasn't going to let you come?" Cloud asked giving her a kiss.

"I told her, 'How often do I get to see my friends from Destiny High?'" She explained.

"Good point." I agreed.

"Well, hurry and change, so we can go swimming again." Selphie said as everyone but Nam and me ran back into the water to continue their water fight. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me as the two of us walked into Selphie's house.

"Selphie's room is down that hall and her bathroom is across from it." I said pointing down a long hallway.

"Okay, be right back." Namine said walking down the hall as I went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to look for bottled water. Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold wet hands grip onto my shoulders. I jumped up right and spun around to face who touched me.

**A/N**: yay another chapter is up! Hopefully if I'm not too busy the rest of the weekend, I can get chapter 4 up! Please review and thanks reviewers!


	4. A Lot To Handle

**Authors Note: **sorry guys, i'm just being kind of lazy to respond to all of your guys' reviews but i would like to thank Openly Oblivion, Lili-Sama, KHobsessed-13, R.A. Pointless, thesrazrbladekisses, RuinsofTikal, Flower Girl and Shirozora for reviewing chapter 3! thanks guys!

**Chapter 4**- A Lot To Handle

Sora had his hands behind his soaking wet hair with his eyes closed and a big grin shining upon his face.

"Gosh, you scared me!" I said wrapping him into a big hug. He laughed.

"Sorry Kai." He said hugging me back. "So were you expecting to see me?"

"I wasn't expecting to see guys here."

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Ok, I'm ready." Namine said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go." I said latching my arm around Namine's and grabbing a hold of Sora's hand with my other hand. We all walked out to the beach. Cloud ran up to meet us. He picked up Namine as if he had just married her and walked into the water until the water reached his waist and he set her down kissing her.

"Aw…" I said quietly to myself watching what just happened with Sora standing by me.

"Lets go." He said pulling me to the water. Once we got about half way there, he let go of my hand and ran towards everyone. When they noticed, they all swam out of splashing zone. Sora jumped into the water, splashing everyone anyway. I laughed from the shore. I took my chances and ran into the water as well. We swam around for a while longer.

About nine thirty we got hungry, so Wakka, Tidus and Kelly went with Selphie's dad to get us pizza. The rest of us stayed behind setting up tons of blankets on the beach for when we go to bed. Cloud, Leon and Sora were setting up a fire while Lori, Selphie, Namine and I relaxed in the hot tub.

"Well, have you talked to Leon or hinted that you've liked him?" I asked Lori.

"I can't. I get nervous." Lori replied looking behind her at the guys who were laughing as they tried to get the fire going. I looked at her weird.

"That doesn't sound like you Lor." Selphie said.

"So Kai, you're helping her out?" Namine whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"So when should I talk to him?" I asked.

"Sometime tonight." Lori answered still gazing out at the guys. Selphie turned a little and watched them too while Nam and me used each other's backs to lean on. Not too long after, the guys got the fire going and the others returned with the pizza. We all changed into our pajamas and ate by the fire. After a couple of slices of pizza, I noticed Leon get up and walk to the waters edge, a little away from the rest of us. I looked at Lori, who was talking to Selphie; she kind of hinted that I should go. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Leon." I said standing next to him. He didn't say anything but he continued to look blankly at the ocean. I did the same. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's alright."

"Do you like anyone?" He just shrugged. "Well, um, Lori likes you…" He looked at me.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah, she wants to go out with you."

"Alright." He said plainly.

"Um, just letting you know, she's not the most trust worthy person." I explained a little nervously.

"I'll give her a chance." I shrugged. '_His choice._'

"Hey Lori!" I called over to the group. "Come here!" She got up and walked over to Leon and me. "He said yeah." She looked at me happily and screamed in delight. Lori turned to face Leon. She jumped into his arms. He actually looked kind of happy. We walked back to the group.

"Hey guys, guess what." Lori said as we sat down. "Me and Leon are a couple!" she said kissing Leon. He returned her kiss.

"Same with Wakka and me!" Kelly said with a smile. I smiled back at them. (A/N: yeah I know kind of a random thing going on.)

"Aw, congrats!" Selphie said hugging Lori. We all began to talk again, with of course more cheer in the air. People eventually started to fall asleep. It looked like I was the only one still awake. I looked at everyone once I sat up. Everyone was with their boyfriend or girlfriend, then I got to Sora, who looked like he was in a deep sleep. I then looked into the dimming fire. '_How did everyone manage to become a couple?_' I thought to myself. Quietly, I got up and crept past my friends. I stood by the water.

Yeah, I'll admit it I was lonely. How could I not be? I let out a deep sigh. I felt someone slightly lean against me and wrap their arms around my waist. I wasn't scared, I knew who it was. I turned around and looked Sora in his beautiful eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"Sorry it took me so long to ask. Kairi I really like you. So would you do me the favor and be my girlfriend?" He looked so calm. A huge smile consumed my face. I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. After the kiss, he gave a small laugh. "So I take it as a yes?"

"Duh!" I laughed kissing him again.

"Well, I guess we can tell everyone tomorrow." He said as we walked towards everyone.

"Actually, later today." I said looking at my watch. It was one in the morning. He smiled at me. We laid back down with everyone. '_Talk about a perfect night._' I looked at Sora before I fell asleep.

The sun was shining brightly over the blue shimmering ocean when I woke up. Namine and me seemed to have woken up at the same time. She rubbed her eyes and sat up while I stretched and yawned.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning." I said sitting up. I looked at my watch. It was three after eight. "Gosh, why are we up this early?" She shrugged.

"Let's get something to eat." Nam said helping me up. We walked quietly past our sleeping friends up into Selphie's house. Her mom greeted us.

"How was your night?" She asked while making us some waffles.

"Good." I said through another yawn. Namine and me sat down at the table. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. I gazed outside the sliding glass door at everyone. They all looked deep asleep. I spotted Sora's chestnut brown hair. "Hey Nam." She looked up.

"Hum?"

"Sora and me are finally going out." I said with a smile.

"OH YAY!" She got up and hugged me. "When did he ask you out?"

"At one o'clock this morning." I told her. We both laughed. She sat back down with a grin on her face.

"Okay girls, here you go." Selphie's mom said placing two plates of waffles in front of us. We ate in silence, do to the fact we were still sleepy. After breakfast, we changed out of our PJ's and into our clothes and brushed our teeth. By the time we were all done, it was eight-thirty five. We walked back outside where everyone was still asleep.

I sat down next to Sora while Namine sat by Cloud. I gazed at Sora with a half smile. '_He looks so cute looking while he sleeps_.' I ran my fingers gently through his hair. I looked over at Namine. She kissed Cloud lightly on the lips. I saw him move slightly, then get up. She moved his hair out of his face. He placed his hand behind her head and kissed her.

"I'm hungry." I heard him say after the kiss.

"Kai and me already ate, but I'll come with you to get something." Nam said pointing my way. I saw him look past Namine towards me.

"Oh, hey Kairi." He said quietly so not to wake anyone. I gave a small wave. They got up and went into the house. I looked back down at Sora and placed my hand on his soft cheek. His eyes started to open. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up. I hugged him. He felt so warm, probably because he was under his covers up until a couple of seconds ago.

"Come on let's get something to eat." I said standing up. He got up too and grabbed a hold of my hand as we walked towards the house.

"It was nice to be able to see you as the first thing I see when I wake up." He said. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. When we entered Selphie's kitchen, we sat down next to Namine and Cloud. Eventually everyone came in to eat. Around 9:45 I decided to go home. Namine, Cloud, and Sora left too. Sora walked me home while Cloud and Namine left a different way. I washed up when I got home and worked on my homework.

A couple of weeks passed. Leon and I did our presentation and got an A. It was actually pretty fun to get to know him. After class, Sora had to talk to Mr. Lou about something, so I told him I would meet him in class. On my way to P.E., I saw Lori.

"Hey Kairi." She said stopping me. "I never got to thank you for helping me out a while back."

"Uh, your welcome…?"

"Truths?" She said holding out her hand. I hesitated a little. Maybe there was some good in her. I pulled my hand up and shook hers.

"Truths." Lori pulled me into a hug before we went out separate ways. '_Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad after all_.' I thought when I got into to roll call. We played Blitz Ball, lucky Wakka, just his specialty. Luckily, Sora and me were on his team, that way we didn't get clobbered by his hard throwing skills. In choir we were told by Mrs. Stephlin we were going to have a sing off in about a month.

"You have time to practice, if you want to compete. Only two from each school will be picked. CHS and the three other islands will pick two from their school. On October 8th, at seven, the ten competitors will have the sing off. The first place winner will win two hundred dollars. Second place winner get one hundred dollars and third is fifty." Mrs. Stephlin explained. '_Hum, do I want to try out?_' I thought. '_Well, I do have time to think about it._'

"Kairi, are you going to the sing off?" Megan, a sophomore in the soprano section asked after class.

"Why?"

"Because my brother said you were a good singer."

"Huh, who's your brother?"

"Greg, he's a senior now. He told me about your performance that you did for your friends last year."

"Oh, heh, um I don't know. Maybe. I have to think of a song to sing first."

"Well, I hope you do. Bye Kairi!" She said walking out as Sora came in.

"What was that about? Are you doing the competition?" He asked holding the door open for me.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mr. Stephlin told us."

"Oh, I don't know yet." I said shrugging.

"You have a wonderful voice, you should do it." I kissed him as my thank you for the compliment. "Um Kai, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked a little nervous.

"In a couple of weeks, I'm going to Paradise Cove to visit my family for about two weeks." He told me.

"Aw, but I don't want you to leave." I said with a pitiful tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could take you. The bad thing is my grandparents house is on the far side of that island, where there isn't any phone reception." He pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest as we walked. Sora kissed the top of my head.

"Well, don't go meeting some new chick to fall in love with." I joked. He gave a small laugh.

"You're the only one for me and you know that." Sora said.

The two weeks flew by meaning Sora was leaving. I watched him off as him and his parents sailed to the furthest sister island of the Destiny Islands. I decided to go for the competition. I walked home and waited for school to start the next day. It was weird not going to class with Sora. '_I wish Namine was here to keep me company._' I walked with my head low carrying my choir binder in my arms and walking down the hall waiting till around four where our school held the preliminaries for the sing off. As I was walking down the hall I heard Leon talking. I think he was taking to one of his friends. I was going to say hi, when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"So Lori said she still loves Sora?" I heard Leon's friend say.

"Yeah." Leon's cool voice said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet."

"Did you break up with her?"

"No." There was silence for a bit. "She said she loved me…"

"What are you doing to do about Sora?"

"He wont know what's coming to him." My heart just dropped. '_No, Kairi, run before they find out you heard everything!_' I quickly turned around to a different hallway towards the auditorium. My head was bent down as I watched my feet. '_I'm going to hurt her… but wait, Leon's going to hurt Sora…_' I was panicking, I didn't know what was happening, everything was happening to fast. Before I knew it, I ran right into somebody dropping everything.

**A/N**: Don't kill me! Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger… it could be anyone she ran into… I'll let you guys try to figure that out. Anyways if I get enough reviews I'll _try_ my best to post the next chapter before the next weekend that is if homework doesn't get in the way.


	5. Sing Off and The Dance

**Lili-Sama**- yeah I kind of gave that impression to through u guys off. Lol obviously it worked. Well here's the update!

**R.A. Pointless**- yeah that is a scary thought… I would be sad if Leon did that, but you'll have to see if it happens or not. Hee hee. R u truly sure that it's coming out in 2006! Cuz if it is I'm gonna cry! They still haven't said anything on the website, except it'll come out late December. Gosh I'm hoping that's just a rumor!

**Khobsessed-13-** lol yeah u r a good guesser. And yeah I left yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. Lol I promise I wont leave another one… least that I know of. (grins evilly)

**RuinsofTikal**- Updated! Yayness!

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- lol it's cool that we're talking now : D! anyways here's the updated chapter!

**BigBoss5**- it's ok, let me guess school? Typical reason why no one can read, write or review anymore, don't feel too bad cuz I have that problem too! Lol. Anyways, yayness, updates are great! Can't wait to read the next chapter for ur story, and well… here's the update for mine!

**Flower Girl**- I think u guys r all doing great on reviewing, since I can't really update until Fridays or the weekends. Yeah stupid school. urgh! So frustrating. Anyways update is.. well updated lol.

**Chapter 5**- Sing Off and The Dance

"Oh sorry!" I said bending down quickly trying to pick up all my loose papers that were scattered everywhere.

"Kairi?" A familiar voice said. I looked up as Riku bent down to help pick up my papers.

"Riku!" I said hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you!" He laughed.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I just heard-" I saw Lori walked down the hall heading towards the auditorium. She glanced my way and gave me an evil glare. "I just thought of a song!"

"Huh?" Riku asked confused. I picked up everything else.

"Sorry Riku! I got to go!" I ran down the hall to the auditorium.

"Oh good Kairi, I was hoping you would compete." Mrs. Stephlin said. I grinned as I entered. "Would you like to go up?"

"Sure." I walked up stage and faced probably about thirty other students. I pulled out my Hilary Duff CD (**A/N**: yes I know most of you hate her, but this song is PERFECT for Kairi's feelings towards Lori a.k.a. my feelings towards Lauren, so just bare with me and read the lyrics, cuz this will be the last time you hear a song from her.) I put it in the CD player. I saw Lori in the front row by Selphie and Mrs. Stephlin. I grinned evilly at Lori. The music began to play.

_Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
Because you wish you were someone else  
You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
As if you think that words don't hurt  
You build up walls no one can climb  
The things you do should be a crime  
You're the queen of superficiality  
Keep your lies out of my reality  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those_

_Chorus:  
Haters  
Traitors to the human race  
Haters  
What a drag, what a waste  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere  
Haters  
Haters_

_Spinning a web that's hard to see  
Of envy, greed, and jealousy  
Feelin' angry but you don't know why  
Why don't you look me in the eye?  
You want my friends, you want my clothes  
You're one of those_

_Chorus_

_Haters  
Haters_

_Different life forms, different species  
Broken promises and treaties  
Talkin' 'bout exterminating  
Not the haters, Just the hating_

_You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind  
But you still got your eyes on mine  
Your best friends got her eyes on yours  
It all goes on behind closed doors  
And when you're nice it's just a pose  
You're one of those_

_Chorus_

_Haters  
Later for the alibies  
Haters  
Any shape, any size  
I'd like to see them disappear  
They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters  
Traitors  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters  
Haters_

I glared directly at Lori as I sang that. When I finished, everyone clapped loudly.

"Good attitude Kairi!" Mrs. Stephlin said standing while clapping. Everyone stood up too.

"Thanks!" I said jumping off the stage.

"Lori, you're next." Lori got up and I took her seat next to Selphie and everyone sat back down. She ended up singing 'I Think I'm In Love With You.' By Jessica Simpson. When she was done singing, everyone clapped loudly too. After, four other singers sang. Mrs. Stephlin and three other teachers decided ten minutes after the last song.

"Ok, everyone, can I get your attention." Mrs. Stephlin said. "Okay, you were all wonderful, but the two that showed the most spirit could really prove themselves. Lori Johnson and Kairi David!" Everyone clapped for us once again. After I found out I was in the sing off, I went to Namine's. When I got there I explained the whole sing off ordeal and what I heard Leon talking about.

"I'm so sorry Kairi." Namine said hugging me.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here with me." I said with a faint smile. "Well, I better go. I'll talk to you later, thanks Nam."

"No prob. Hey, I'll be coming to the sing off okay?"

"Okay." I smiled big. "See ya." I said leaving. I slowly walked home. '_What did Leon mean _'he wont know what's coming to him'' I thought. "No! My competition is on the 8th, and Sora's not coming home until the 9th!" I grumbled to myself as I walked into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed. I ended up falling asleep listening to the radio. I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Kai!" I'm off for a week! I can go to school with you, only if you want." Namine said happily in my ear.

"Of course I would! Okay, tomorrow I'll check you in at the office."

"Alright. I'm so excited to see everyone!"

"I'm so happy your coming!" I was awake now. "Hey, is Cloud coming? I'm sure everyone would love to see him too."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Talk him into it, I'm sure he can go with Tidus. To bad Sora's not here or else the four of us could be in the same classes again."

"Gosh, talk about bad timing." Namine said in a bummed tone.

"Oh well, at least your coming."

"Yeah! Well, I better go. I'll see ya later Kai!"

"Bye." We hung up. I was hoping she would come back to DHS for a visit. The week that Namine was supposed to come to school with me finally came. Just like old times, I met her at her house and we walked to school together. It reminded me so much of last year. I was glad to have Nam with me at school again.

"So, where do you hang out now?" Nam asked as we entered Destiny High.

"The commons. Remember where Cloud and Sora always were, that's where I hang out now." I replied.

"Oh." We entered the commons and walked towards the table where everyone was sitting.

"Oh my gosh Namine!" Selphie said hugging her. Nam laughed. "So, how are you and Cloud?"

"Good. He's coming with Tidus actually." Nam said.

"Yay, I'm so glad you guys are staying with us for a week." Selph said. We all sat down. Every once in a while, people would greet Nam. It was like that through school too. After school, we were actually able to talk about things.

"That was boring." Namine said after school.

"It's school what do you expect?"

"Well Leon didn't act any different towards you."

"But he doesn't know I know…"

"True. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Namine said walking in her house. The rest of the week wasn't too much different. After school on Friday I decided to walk the shoreline. I was thinking of a way to explain to Sora about Lori and Leon. I looked at the setting sun with a blank expression. The breeze made my hair flow around me. I picked up a seagull feather that was blowing by and held it up a little bit. A small smile on my face appeared. Then a small click of a camera was sounded. I turned around to see who just took my picture.

"Sora!" I ran up to him, jumping in his arms. I almost made him fall backwards. I kissed him and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"You know I don't have too many pictures of you, and you looked so cute just then." He said hugging me just as tight. I gave a small laugh.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday?"

"Well, I didn't want to miss your concert."

"Yeah, Lori and me are in it." I let go and walked right back to the waters edge watching the orange and pick horizon.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora walked up to me. He stood directly behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist. Since he was taller then me, he rested his chin on my head. My vision was somewhat blurry.

"Well, while you were gone, I over heard Leon saying Lori was still in love with you. He said something else and now I'm worried that you're going to get hurt." I turned to face him, hugging him tight as a tear rolled down my cheek. He pulled me off of him and looked at me with a serious yet worried expression.

"Kairi, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." He wiped my tear. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled me towards him. This was for sure the best kiss I've ever gotten. So romantic with the beautiful sunset behind us with the crashing waves. This kiss wasn't short either. It was pretty long. I defiantly felt better with him home. Sora walked me home. He took yet another picture before we got to my house, except we had some random person take him and his picture together. He told me all about Paradise Cove even though I went there just over the summer (**A/N**: that's a real place in Hawaii, but in this story it's just an island it's self and I really did go there, it's so pretty!). Sora also told me that he was able to get home early because his parents really like me.

My concert was here. Yeah I was nervous, but it reminded me of a mix between my solo and trio concerts last year. My three favorite people were in the front row cheering me on. I just focused most of my attention on Sora, Namine and Cloud since I couldn't sing directly towards Lori who was backstage. Lori went on right after me. And after her, were the finalist of the other three islands.

"Will all contestants please come out." The announcer said after everyone went. We all walked out from backstage. "You were all wonderful, but there can only be one winner. Third place goes to Lori Johnson. Destiny High!"

Lorie stepped forward taking a check for fifty dollars and a red rose. Everyone clapped for her. The announcer spoke up again.

"Second place goes to Kairi David, Destiny High!" I was shocked. I smiled with a small laugh do to the fact all my friends who ended up going to see the competition, were clapping, whistling and yelling 'Go Kairi!' as I received my one hundred dollar check and a red rose, I didn't care that I didn't win first, all I cared about was beating Lori at her own game.

"First place goes to Jenna Stevenson, Paradise Cove!" A beautiful brunette walked up. Most of the Paradise Cove people were good looking. She received two hundred dollars and a half a dozen red roses. After, I saw Leon talking to Lori. I made Sora, Namine, and Cloud wait for me. When I saw Lori walking away upset, I went up to Leon.

"I wont let you hurt Sora." I said slightly nervous.

"I'm not going to." Leon said calmly crossing his arms.

"But you said he won't know what's coming to him…"

"Did you hear me say that?" I nodded. "Well, I realized Sora didn't do anything. Plus, you're right. She wasn't trust worthy. I was just upset I guess because I was starting to fall in love with her."

"Trust me, there are tons more Destiny High girls who are better then Lori." I said with a reassuring smile. Leon smiled back at me before he left. I explained what happened to the other three and they were all please to hear the news that Sora wasn't going to get hurt. The four of us were walking out of school when Cloud stopped us.

"Destiny December Dance. December 17. Six pm to midnight. Ages 13-18. Horizon Beach." Cloud read off of a big sign by the doorway.

"First day of winter break." Namine mentioned.

"Maybe I can spend the night at your house Nam, and we can all go." I said re-reading the sign.

"I don't like dances." She said.

"Well, I'm going." Cloud said.

"Same here." Sora agreed. I looked over at Namine.

"Okay, I'll go." Namine smiled. I laughed, but rolled my eyes. "Wait, we can go too, right?" Namine said motioning her and Cloud. I looked back at the sign on the corner and read.

"All schools welcome. Casual dress. I guess you guys can go." I smiled. They all smiled back. We all went home. Fall went by fast, which meant winter was just around the corner, which also meant the Destiny December Dance was here. I went to Namine's around one on Saturday. We hung out until 4:30 when we decided to get ready. Nam wore a green tank top with faded black jeans and her black and white converses. I wore a pink and green-stripped halter top that laces around my neck and rolled up faded blue jeans and my green and white vans. At six we left since Horizon Beach was only two blocks away from us.

It was gorgeous! They had blue and silver lights everywhere with tinsel hanging off the awnings. It was defiantly a perfect place to have a dance with the soft sand and beach full of palm trees. Namine and me talked to people while we waited for Cloud and Sora to show up.

**A/N**: yeah I know it was kind of a blunt ending for this chapter, but I had to get the chapter up. I ended up getting my reviews really fast, but my laziness got to me and I didn't update sooner. Sorry about that! Please review

* * *

**Update info on Dear Diary 2: Beyond The Pages**- yes it is offical, the due date for the upcoming story and the sequel for Dear Diary is due on September 30th! So if ur a fan of Dear Diary, i'm sure ur all happy to hear that the sequel will be out soon! Hope you'll enjoy the story! love Sorasgirl333 


	6. Spring Break Plans and New Jobs

**Lili-Sama-** Yeah Lori does suck. Lol. In the sequel to this story (yeah, What A Life 3) she's not mentioned in there at all, least not that I can remember. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Openly Oblivion- **it's ok, you don't need to review every chapter, but I'm ok if u do : D. I'm so glad u like my stories, I love ur story too!

**KHobsessed-13-** lol least u actually guessed! I wish there was a dance like that in real life, it would be so cool! Yayness can't wait to update our story!

**Thesrazrbladekisses-** Happy Birthday! And sry for the lame birthday gift but u get an updated chapter! Wooh, big present… j/k. Anyways hope you have and awesome birthday!

**BigBoss5-** lol, nice review! Yeah Leon is a punk. : P. And thanks for that really sweet compliment!

**RuinsofTikal-** updated: D!

**R.A. Pointless-** I think that it's so gay that they're stalling the date….

**Authors Note: **Yeah it is official; Kingdom Hearts 2 isn't coming out until 2006 for us! How lame is that! –sigh- Anyways, if you guys don't know already KHobsessed-13 (Amanda) and I have been writing a fanfic. It was originally 'Chatroom Confusion' but we had to delete it for posting reasons. We changed it around just a bit so check out 'The Real Me'. So please at least take a look. Thank you! Yes tomorrow is the date for 'Dear Diary 2: Beyond the Pages' to make its debut! So make sure you read and review that for me! Thanks guys!

**Chapter 6**- Spring Break Plans and New Jobs

About six fifteen Cloud walked in with a red rose and a charm bracelet. Namine was so surprised by the gifts yet very happy. Those two were beyond perfect for each other. Nam had one of the chaperones hold onto her rose while she went to the dance floor with Cloud. Not too long after, probably at six twenty, Sora came in with a very small wrapped box. When I opened it, I saw a rhinestone outline of a star necklace with a rhinestone 'K' inside. He put it on for me. We walked out to the dance floor. Since this was mostly a couple's dance, a lot more slow songs played then faster songs. 'Sway' by the Pussy Cat Dolls were on (**A/N**: thanks for the song idea thesrazrbladekisses!) but it was near the end of the song.

"So you like it?" Sora asked pulling me really close to him by my waist. We swayed side to side.

"I love it. Thank you." I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT started to play. "I love this song."

"Yeah same here." I heard him sigh. "It's such a perfect night." Sora said holding me tight.

"You read my mind." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. When the next slow song came on, I looked at Namine and Cloud. Nam looked so happy. This was defiantly the most I've seen her glow. Cloud treats my Nam like a goddess. They're perfect for each other. I looked back at Sora. I saw someone walking behind us. He tapped Sora's shoulder.

"Can I have a dance?" A guy about Sora's height with blond hair and blue-green eyes asked motioning towards me. Sora looked at me.

"Only if you want." Sora said.

"Uh, sure." I said. Sora let go of me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be over there." He pointed towards some friends I didn't know too well. I nodded. When Sora left, the guy put his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." He said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm-" I began.

"Kairi." He finished for me. I looked at him. "Namine showed me a picture of you two."

"Oh, so you go to her school?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm friends with Cloud and Namine. They say I remind them of Sora (**A/N**: No I didn't intend him to be the bhk, it didn't even cross my mind until just now) And I'm guessing that was Sora." Kyle said looking in the direction Sora went. Yeah, I guess he did look like Sora, but no one could compare to him.

"Yeah, kinda." I said. After the song was over, I was ready to mingle. Kyle went with me to find Sora, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Well, let's go talk to some people from my school and we'll see if he finds you." Kyle said as we went through the crowd.

"Hey Yuffie." I said as we walked up to her, Namine and Cloud.

"Hi Kairi, how are you?" Yuffie asked. I shrugged. I noticed her gazing dreamingly. I got close to Namine.

"Does she like Kyle?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"Yo Kairi!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Wakka waving at me. "Sora's looking for you!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. "Just call me when you're ready to leave Nam." I told her as I walked towards Wakka. We walked through the crowd.

"Where've you been?" Sora asked when we reached him.

"Just talking to some people. What do you got there?" I asked noticing Sora had pictures in his hands.

"Me and a friend drove to the store to pick up the pictures I took." He showed me pictures of his family, his grandparent's property, which was huge by the way, and of course the picture he took of me and our picture.

"Wow, your grandparents must be rich." I said gazing at pictures of his family on the skate ramp, the swimming pool, the basketball court, the volleyball court, the hot tub and the mini play ground for his younger cousins. He laughed. "We look good in our picture."

"I love the picture." He said giving me a copy. We put out things by the DJ, since Sora knew him. We continued to dance and mingle until about eleven when Nam called. Sora and Cloud stayed while we left.

"You know, I think Kyle likes you." Nam said out of the blue on our way home. I looked at her.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Because when he first saw your picture on my binder he asked all about you, plus he did dance with you."

"Ugh, doesn't he know I'm taken?"

"I tried to explain that already." I rolled my eyes.

"He's cool and all, but I've got Sora." Nam agreed with me. When we got to her house, we changed into our pjs and fell asleep almost right away. Not to long after, I heard my name.

"Kairi." Namine's voice called. "Kairi!" I pulled the covers over my head and hugged my pillow. Next thing I know I feel a pillow slap hard against my body. "Kairi get up!"

"What!" I mumbled as I sat up.

"You're phone's ringing." She said. Then I actually heard my cell phone I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" I tired not to sound tired.

"Did I wake you?" Sora asked. I looked at the clock. It was 12:30.

"No." I lied.

"Well, my parents were talking to me when I got home. We're going to my uncles house on Sunset Bay, my cousins house on Blue Lagoon for a day and a night each and then my grandparents guest house for five days and night on Paradise Cove for Spring Break." Sora explained. "And well, my parents said that I could bring you, Namine and Cloud."

I was shock. I would love to spend a whole week with my favorite people. I was just hoping Nam's parents and mine would allow us to go.

"I would love to! I'll talk to Nam and we'll ask our parents. How much money would we need?" I asked.

"We have our connections. Everything's free." He said.

"Wow."

"So just tell me when you find out."

"Alright."

"Love ya Kai. Sweet dreams." Sora said.

"Love you too, night." We hung up the phone. I explained everything to Namine. She wanted to go just as bad as me. We decided to ask the next day, and if our parents wont allow us to go, we would prove to them that we earned the opportunity to go if we did good things such as pass our tests, do homework and do chores. We fell asleep not too long after. The next morning, we went with each other to ask. We were both surprised at our answers we decided to talk about it as we walked in the busiest part of town.

"Oh my gosh Kai, I can't believe we're both allowed to go!" Namine said excitedly as we pushed our way through the crowded sidewalks.

"I know! I'm surprised we didn't have to argue. We got a straight yes!" I said just as excited. "Come on Nam, let's get a chocolate monkey at Charlie's to celebrate."

Nam and I made our way to Charlie's, which is a popular eat out for all the local teens in our city. Go figure we live in the biggest, most populated city with is also the capital for all the islands and the Destiny Isle it's self.

"Two chocolate monkey's" I said to Sam, the manager of Charlie's. I came so much, that he knew me well.

"Sure thing Kairi." Sam replied. Almost immediately we received our chocolate monkey's. They're two scoops of vanilla ice cream, with two chocolate fudge brownies, caramel and hot fudge toppings, whipped cream and a cherry, not to forget small slices of strawberries on the side. (**A/N**: gosh that sounds good right now!) Nam and me were addicted. We sat down at our normal booth, which was a circular booth in the corner.

"Hey Namine!" we heard from behind us. We turned around to see Kyle and Yuffie. "Hey Kairi!"

"Hi." Nam and me said in unison.

"We're going to order." Yuff said. Her and Kyle came back about five minutes later with their food. We talked and I got to know more about the two of them. They're pretty nice.

"Hold on." I said putting my hand up. "Hey Sam, can you turn the music up!" I called to him. He went to the Employ Lounge and I heard the music turn up. He walked out. "Thank you!"

"I love this song!" Namine said. Maroon 5, 'This Love' played.

"This Love has taken its toll on me! She said goodbye so many times before!" Nam and me sang aloud. We ended up having half the other people in the restaurant sing with us. I defiantly had a good time. I was so grateful to have a best friend like Namine who would do this type of thing with me. After we all finished we got up to leave.

"Kairi!" I heard Sam say.

"Yeah?" I turned around. He motioned me to come to him. "Hold on guys."

"We'll be outside." Namine said as the three of them walked out the doors as I went to talk to Sam.

"Do you have a job yet?" he said when I got to the counter.

"Uh, no." I replied.

"Want one?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Charlie's paid real well. Nine bucks an hour plus tips! Since it's so popular and a decent price for food, it was well paid. Plus everyone got along and it was well kept.

"Think Namine would want one?" Sam asked. I ran out to ask her. She came back with me.

"Really? I can work here? With Kai?" Nam was so eager. Sam nodded his head. "Thank you so much!"

"So when do we work?" I asked.

"Well, you and Namine will have the same schedule. How about Monday through Friday, nine-thirty am to two for weekends. On school days, three to eight." He explained.

"Thanks so much Sam. See you later!" I said as we walked outside.

"Doesn't Charlie's open at 10?" Yuffie asked as we went to the beach.

"I guess we have to go early to set up." Nam said.

"Think of all the free food." Kyle mentioned.

"Food…" Namine said as if she was drooling.

"We just ate Nam!" I laughed. She was always hungry no matter what.

"I'm still hungry!" She whined. I just laughed more. I heard my phone ring so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Sora responded.

"Oh, hey, guess what!"

"Hum?"

"We can go!" I said excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Oh, plus Nam and me got jobs."

"Where?"

"Charlie's."

"That's cool, when do you work?" I explained out schedule to him. After we hung up, Nam, Kyle, Yuffie and I walked around town until seven when we went home. Namine and me stopped by Charlie's before we went home though, to get our work shirts, hats, nametags and aprons.

I got up at 8 and got ready for my first day of work. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and put my black visor on. I had a bright green t-shirt on. The guys who worked there wore a sky blue colored shirt. My apron was black with the word 'Charlie's' on it with the color of our work shirts as every other letter. My nametag was worn right above it. We were allowed to wear whatever bottoms we wanted to as long as they were black along with black shoes.

Namine was waiting outside her house in her uniform. We walked to Charlie's. We made sure everything was set up before I switched the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. Around noon it got really busy since we were out for winter break. Namine and I were doing really well. I went to go refill a tables drinks, but as I was filling their drinks up, I noticed two guys with their menu's covering their faces as they talked.

"That new waitress, I think her name is Kairi… she's pretty hott." One of them said.

"I think that other waitress, Namine, is the hott one." The other one said. I glared, I went back to the counter by Namine who was picking up orders for the table I had just refilled the drinks too and I told her. She went to the table and gave them their food as I went to get the drink orders for the two guys who were covering their faces.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked them.

"Pepsi." One answered still covering his face.

"Make that two." The other said. I went back to get their drinks.

"Thanks, You can stay for a bit, it's yours and your friend's break anyways." The first one said when I returned.

"How did you know it was mine and Namine's lunch break?" I asked curiously.

"We have our ways." Said the second guy. Namine came up to the table and looked at me.

"Come on, sit down." The first guy said. I sat down at the very edge of the seat at the booth next to him. Nam sat by the other guy.

"About time." The second one said. They pulled their menus down to expose who they were. Namine's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you!" I said in shock at Sora and Cloud's smiling faces. They laughed. Because of that, Nam and me took their drinks.

"Sorry to cut your break short girls, but we need you back." John, a co-worker from CHS called to us. We returned the drinks and went back to work. Our day went by smoothly.

**A/N**: yeah blunt ending, I'm going to save the next chapter to start off their vacation. Anyways please review!


	7. Our Spring Break

**KHobsessed-13-** lol what a very random review, but then again ur always random : P We should start working on chapter 4 now. What do u think?

**Flower Girl-** It's ok you didn't review chapter five, least you did for six: D. Yeah on march 1st is when KH2 comes out, I think that's so evil that Japan gets it so much sooner then us!

**Lili-Sama-** hey no review is crappy, at least you even bothered to review! Thank you!

**RuinsofTikal-** oh if only every guy was like Sora, the world be such a better place for us girls lol. Anyways I wanna see Advent Children! It sounds soo good and u think it is good so it must be lol. I wont be able to see it until November when it comes out here!

**PristessgurlYuna2005-** lol, I'm taking the review is for anyone who reads the reviews before they read the story huh?. I think that's a flippin awesome review and I really appreciate it! thank you so much!

**Shirozora-** lol I figured I had to have them do something funny/evil like that.

**Chapter 7**- Our Spring Break

School eventually was back in. And as soon as it was back in it was out again (**A/N**: gosh, that went by fast… when I wrote this in my notebook, it just kind of flowed like this and everything goes so well now, I don't want to mess with it). I couldn't believe the school year was going by this fast. Work was going great for Namine and me. We got along with everyone. John and Crystal both filled in for Nam and me at work since we were going with Cloud and Sora. We said our goodbyes to our parents and gathered our bags and walked to the docking pier where Sora, Cloud and the Landons' were waiting.

"I'm glad you girls are coming." Mrs. Landon said hugging us.

"Sora's brother, Paul and his sister, Dakota, will be meeting up with us at my parents house." Mr. Landon said. I've heard of Sora's brother and sister before, but this would be the first time I would actually meet them. You think I would have met them before since I've known Sora since we were little, yet I just met his parents this year. We got on the small ship; I put my things in mine and Namine's room. When I walked out, I noticed Cloud and Sora's room was next to ours and the Landon's room was across from ours.

"So how long until we get to Sunset Beach?" I asked Sora, as we walked upstairs to the deck. I put his arm around my shoulders and laughed.

"An hour and a half." He replied with a smile.

"Ugh!" I sighed and bent my head down. Namine came up with Cloud behind us. We sat on the deck as we sailed towards Sunset Beach. The hour and half went by pretty fast, probably due to the fact that I was down in my room sleeping the whole time. We got off the ship where I met his uncle and aunt. They were related to Sora's mom. His uncle and her looked a lot a like.

We drove to their house. I sat next to Sora who was on my left by the window and Nam who was on my right, Cloud was on her right and we all were crammed in the back of their van. Mr. and Mrs. Landon sat in the middle seats. Luckily none of the four of us were larger, because we were crammed enough as it was. Sora looked bored as he stared out the window with his headphones on. I nudged Nam she looked at me. I told her I thought it was cool here. Her and Cloud agreed. We all began to talk to keep ourselves busy until we got there. They had a nice country cottage house. We all got fully acquainted. They took us around the island. We went to sleep and about midday was when we left for Blue Lagoon.

The trip was about forty-five minutes. This time Namine was the one who fell asleep. This island was self explanatory by it's name. Lagoons were everywhere! Sora's cousins were really cool. They were in their twenties. They took us to all the cool spots. Night fell fast.

We got up extra early, so we could arrive early at Paradise Cove. I was finally going to see where Sora had been for the six years he was gone. We got on the ship at eight. The ship arrived at Paradise Cove at ten.

"Gosh, that took forever." Namine said as she got off the ship. I agreed. The six of us reached the pick up dock. There was a girl with light brown hair, green-blue eye like mine, who was probably about my height. Next to her was a guy who was about four inches taller then Sora. He looked almost exactly like him, except he had Mrs. Landon's green-blue eyes. I figured they were Sora's brother and sister.

"Hey little bro!" said the guy giving Sora a pat on the back.

"Hey Paul." Sora said smiling. Sora's older sister, Dakota, hugged her baby brother. "Hey Dakota."

"You've gotten so big!" She said.

"You guys, this is my girlfriend, Kairi and my two best friends Namine and Cloud." Sora introduced us.

"Aw, he's talked about you so much." Dakota said looking at the three of us. We were all driven to the Landon's house. Talk about huge! This house seemed like a mini mall. The guesthouse wasn't too much smaller either. I looked in awe at how beautiful this property was. It was on a beach that was in a tropical rain forest setting.

"You're going to bunk with Dakota. We're right across the hall." Sora told Namine and me. We nodded. "Cloud, Paul! I need to tell you something!" He said as he ran up to the guesthouse with the other two close behind.

Dakota, Namine and I went to our room. I noticed the guys door was shut. I was curious but I didn't want to look nosey in front of Dakota, so I kept to myself. The room was a light blue with three twin-sized beds. It had a big screen TV, a very huge stereo, a computer, and just in the hallway, there's a door leading out into the balcony with a beach side view. I placed my belongings on the maroon colored bed, closest to the window. Namine was on the middle green bed and Dakota was on the orange and green bed closest to the walk in closet and huge bathroom.

"So this is where you live?" I asked. Dakota nodded.

"Me and Paul, and Sora for that short while." She said. "Paul's old enough to move out though."

"How old are you guys?" Namine asked.

"I'm 17 and Paul is 20."

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you guys." I said. Namine agreed.

"Glad to meet you two as well." Dakota smiled. Dinner rolled around at six. The ten of us gathered at the dining room table in the main house. Nam, Cloud and I were introduced better. I was happy that I was there. I loved Sora's family.

"Come on." Sora said to Paul and Cloud after dinner. The three of them hurried out of the main house back to the guesthouse.

"Well, if you guys need me, I'll be here." Dakota said. Nam and me nodded and headed towards the guesthouse.

"I wanna do your hair." I said to Namine when we got to our room. I knew it was random but we were always random around each other. We normally just laughed about it.

"Alright." She replied. I sat on her bed and brushed her hair. I was going to make two French braids in her hair.

"So what do you supposed the guys are up to?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I was just going to ask you the same thing." Nam said. "Let's go see." After I finished her hair, we quietly opened the door. We noticed that the guys door was shut still. Nam and I leaned our ears to the door to listen in.

"So what do you guys think?" Sora asked.

"Good thinking." Paul said.

"Yeah, they're be so surprised." Said Cloud. I looked at Namine.

"What are they talking about?" I mouthed to her. She shrugged.

"Be right back, I'm gonna get the CD's." I heard Sora say. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Woah!" Nam and me yelled as we fell face first into the room. We just happened to smack heads on the way down.

"Are you okay!" Cloud asked rushing over to help Namine up as Sora helped me up. I looked at Namine.

"Ugh! Why do you have such a hard head?" I said standing up and rubbing the side of my head. Nam just laughed and rubbed her sore head too.

"Uh, what were you guys doing anyways?" Cloud asked looking suspiciously at us. Nam and I just looked at each other.

"We were, um, waiting for you." Nam said nervously. I nodded quickly. "We, uh, missed you."

"We were leaning against the door while we were waiting." I said putting my left arm behind my back and latching it to my right arm. Namine and me just smiled. The three of them looked at us as if we were lying, even though we were. I bit my lip nervously because of the silence. Sora and Cloud hugged us out of no where.

"We missed you too. You guys could have knocked." Sora said. '_Wow, you know I really love you but you're really gullible._' I thought hugging him back.

"Well, we didn't want to be rude." Nam said latching her left arm to the front of her right arm.

"We would have understood." Paul said sitting on the middle bed. Their room looked exactly like ours, except while and the bed colors were dark blue, red and orange. Sora's things were closest to the window on the red bed. Cloud was in the middle on the orange bed and Paul was on the dark blue bed.

"Wow, I'm by the window and Nam's the middle in our room" I said. They all laughed. I sat on Sora's bed and gazed out the window.

"Well, I'm going to go get those… things." Sora said at the door. I looked at him.

"CD's?" I asked. He looked at me. I started to panic a bit. "No, I mean I need to get my CD's out of my CD case to put in our stereo." I said quickly getting up and walking towards Sora. I kissed him on the cheek and went into my room. Nam cam in just a minute later.

"That was close." She said sitting on my bed. She looked out the window and so did I. "Wow, the sunsets are beautiful here."

"I know." I agreed. We watched the sun go fully down. I took my shower first, then Namine. About eleven we fell asleep. We ended up waking up at eleven. Nam and me got ready and walked into the guesthouse kitchen. Dakota, Mr. and Mrs. Landon were sitting at the table.

"Good morning girls." Mrs. Landon said.

"Morning." We replied in unison.

"If you're looking for the boys, they're off with Paul." Mr. Landon said.

"I can take you guys around and maybe shop." Dakota said getting up.

"Alright." Nam said. Lucky for us, Nam and me brought two hundred from our last paycheck with us. We spend the whole day with Dakota. About six, after getting McDonalds, we went swimming in their huge swimming pool. The guys still weren't home. At eight, we took our showers and changed into our extra clothes since we weren't quite ready for bed yet. Namine and me laid on our beds and watched TV when we heard a knock on the door. In came Sora and Cloud.

"Hello ladies." Sora said. He walked over and kissed my forehead and Cloud kissed Namine.

"Where were you two?" Namine asked.

"Paul was taking us around." Cloud replied. "Well, we'll see you in a bit." They walked out. Nam and me looked at each other and shrugged. We went back to watching TV. Around nine, there was another knock. Cloud and Sora walked in with their hands behind their backs.

"Get up and face the wall." Sora said. I looked at him shocked. That was kind of awkward to hear. Nam and I slowly got up and did what we were told. All of a sudden I was blind folded.

"Why did you put a blind fold on me?" I heard Namine ask.

"Say bye to each other." Cloud said completely avoiding the question.

"Bye..." Nam and me said. Sora grabbed a hold of my shoulders from behind. We walked outside onto the beach. It was so nice out. The sun was just about to set.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I felt Sora hug me tight from behind.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. He pulled the blind fold off. I gasped at what I saw.

**A/N**: sry guys I had to leave a cliffhanger! I just realized there will prolly be only one chapter after this. Well, then u get to look forward to What A Life 3, but my guess is there will only be six chapter. I'll try to lengthen it but who knows if it'll work. Anyways please review!


	8. The Greatest Times Of My Life

**KHobsessed-13**- lol, u'll finally find out what those two boys were planning, awww lol. Yeah u do know what will happen for the next 2 chapters of DD2, I'm almost done with Chapter 4! Wahoo!

**Lili-sama**- Yeah figured we needed a new change from the typical Destiny surroundings. Hopefully 'the bunch of junk' will start clearing up soon!

**Openly Oblivion**- lol yeah there will be WAL3, I'm sad that I made it so short though, I guess I was sick of writing in notebooks over the end of last school year/early summer. But it still turned out good!

**D' DayDreamer**- lol sry about the cliffhanger, hey least it'll be revealed in this chapter! You'll also find out where the other two went. Sry there wont be anymore What A Life, it was just supposed to be my 10-12th grade years. So yeah, but if u wanna u can read Dear Diary, that's pretty good too! And after that then you can start reading the sequel, which I'm working on now! I hope that if you do read em u'll love em too! Thanks a bunch!

**BigBoss5**- OH! That would be sooo cool to really go to a place like that! Well the last chapter is here! Hope you like it!

**Flower Girl**- yeah I'm not sure when I'll post it, possibly if I'm not too lazy I'll post it not too long after this one, I made a stupid mistake by writing two stories at once. Lol, it's ok though. Lol my life is very interesting and very similar to this, except my parents would never let me go to my boyfriends 'other' house like that, that would be cool though! Oh and love ur little skit in the review : P

**PristessgurlYuna2005**- lol it's ok I know ur anxious, I'm like that when I want to know what's going to happen in a story! So here it is: D

**RuinsofTikal**- OH Advent Children sounds flippin awesome! Can't wait to see it! Well here's what Kairi sees…

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- lol sry! Don't die of a heart attack! Here's the final chapter!

**Chapter 8**- The Greatest Times Of My Life

By a bolder on the shore, probably about twenty-five small candles were lit and in the shape of a heart. Two beach towels laid neatly by it and a small CD player by the rock. The sun was just about to go down. Sora pulled me towards the set up. I sat down on one towel and Sora sat on the other. He pulled out a blanket from behind the bolder and laid it across us.

"Oh my gosh Sora, this is beautiful." I said still in awe. He looked by the rock and pulled out a red rose and handed it to me. "Aww." I said. I looked at him and kissed him. He smiled while leaning against the rock. I moved over and sat between his legs and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. We watched the sunset. Sora started the music, which were all love songs. '_Oh, so this is the CD he was getting_.' I thought while laughing at it.

"What?" Sora asked. I shook my head and looked down placing my hands on his.

"Nothing." I said smiling. I looked up into the starry sky leaning my head on his shoulder. "So what did Cloud do for Namine?" I asked remembering Nam and Cloud went their separate way.

"They're on the far end of the beach. Paul helped us gather the supplies, that's where we were today." Sora explained.

"So this was your 'plan'." I accidentally said out loud.

"Huh?" He asked. I laughed again.

"Never mind." I said. It was silent for quite a while. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander while listening to the music.

"I love you Kairi." I heard Sora whisper.

"I love you too." I replied quietly, falling asleep not too long after. I woke up the next morning in my bed. Namine was brushing her hair and Dakota was on the computer. They noticed me sitting up.

"Aw Kairi! You should have seen it!" Namine said. "Last night, around eleven, after I just came back Sora carried you in here. Laid you on your bed and kissed you."

"Really?" I said with a smile. '_How romantic._' I thought. "He did the sweetest thing for me last night." I told them everything that happened.

"My brother has always been sweet like that." Dakota smiled. She looked over at Namine. "So what did Cloud do for you?"

"Pretty much the same, except he made a 'C' plus 'N' equal 'forever' in roses instead of the heart candles." Namine said. "It was so sweet!"

"Aw, how cute!" I said with a big grin. "You know what, we should do something special for the guys, I mean they've gone through a lot to prove that they care. Well, now it's our turn."

"I think so too." Namine agreed.

"If you two need anything, just ask. I'll be out front." Dakota said walking out the door. We nodded.

"So… what should we do?" Nam asked.

"Uh… good question." I said shrugging.

"How about making dinner." Nam said jumping up.

"That works!" I stood up too and brushed my hair quickly. I pulled Nam down stairs. I saw Mrs. Landon talking to Mr. Landon's mom.

"Morning girls." Sora's grandma said.

"Morning." We said in unison.

"Um, tonight, we were hoping Nam and me could make dinner for Sora and Cloud." I mentioned.

"That's wonderful dear. Okay the rest of us will eat in here tonight then." Mrs. Landon said. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Actually… do you think you could take us to go get a nice dress for tonight?" I asked. Namine looked at me. I pulled her to the side. "Nam, Cloud would die to see you in a beautiful dress, it's only one night." We walked back over.

"Is that okay?" Nam asked Mrs. Landon.

"I would love to. I'll pay for them." She replied.

"No, we have money." I said.

"You two are like family to us, don't be silly, I'll pay. Dakota can help you two pick out dresses." Mrs. Landon said getting up. We didn't argue, we liked the thought of being apart of the family. We hurried and got changed and hopped into the car. Dakota was already waiting for us. We drove to a local shop for teenagers. I ended up getting a strapless pink sparkly short dress. Namine got a strapless long dress that faded from a light blue to a green towards the bottom. We got them on sale. Together it was a little over fifty dollars.

We drove home and we went to our room. On the guys door was a note saying they were at the skate ramp. So we ran down stairs and locked the door. We got out everything we need to make pasta. I let Nam cook for a bit while I set up the table for the four of us. It was a little before four o'clock. By the time the food would be completely done it would be a little over five. We heard the door try to open. I ran to open it. Sora and Cloud looked at me.

"You can't come in, not yet at least." I said.

"Why not?" Cloud asked.

"Just come back at five." I said closing the door and locking it again.

"Who was that?" Nam asked when I got in the kitchen.

"Sora and Cloud, I told them to come back at five." I said. When it was five, we heard a knock on the door. By that time, we had our dresses on. I opened the door slightly.

"Formal attire only." I said. I took a hold of Sora and covered his eyes with my hands. "Namine will be with you in a sec." I closed the door while Namine lit the candles and placed the food on the table. I led Sora to his room. I had laid out a nice outfit for him and Namine did the same for Cloud. He went into the bathroom to change. I made him close his eyes before coming out so he wouldn't see me. I saw Nam walk into the boy's room with Cloud to make him change too. I brought Sora down the stairs and sat him at the table still covering his eyes. Not too long after, Nam sat Cloud down across from Sora. Nam and me sat across from each other.

"Okay open your eyes." Nam said smiling. They opened them.

"Wow… did you two do all of this?" Sora asked gazing at all of the food placed at the table.

"Yep." I said smiling he looked over at me.

"Wow…" Sora said breathlessly looking at my dress. I blushed. Cloud looked at Namine.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She blushed even more then I did. I smiled. We all ate dinner. It was so delicious.

"Thank you so much." Sora said kissing me.

"The food was wonderful." Cloud said kissing Namine. The family came in a little later. The four of us changed out of our fancy outfits and watched 'Meet The Fockers' (**A/N**: ha! Great movie!) with the rest of the family, then we went to bed. A couple days past and it was our last night on Paradise Cove.

I was laying on my bed just humming 'Shine' to myself staring at the ceiling. Namine was in the kitchen looking through the fridge trying to find something to eat. Typical for Namine. I laughed at the thought of it. It was quiet. I heard something outside, so I lifted myself up and walked out into the hallway and out onto the balcony looking over the ocean. At the very end of the wooden porch, sat Sora playing his guitar. I placed my elbows on the railing and rested my chin in the palms of my hands. I smiled. His back was facing towards me. Sora started to play the very beginning of 'True.' It brought me back to when I sang it last year and he joined me by playing his guitar at school. He began to sing.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'til you finally see  
That you belong with me  
You might think I don't look_

I smiled wider. When I came to this part last year, he sang this next part with me, so I decided to do the same to him.

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

He turned around and looked up at me. Sora smiled back and walked closer to the house.

_I'm attached to you_

He stopped and just gazed up at me. I looked back with a smile.

"You look so beautiful." He said. I blushed and walked back inside. I decided to sneak up on him, so I ran down stairs into the hall that headed to the porch. I noticed Sora's guitar was on one of the chairs. He was half way to the beach. I ran outside onto the deck.

"Sora!" I called running on the sand right at him. He turned around. I jumped right into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck; he picked me up off the ground. I kissed him. He smiled and gently put me down.

"Aw, how romantic." Sora joked. I pushed him into the sand but of course he just had to pull me down with him. I ended up landing right on top of him.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I blushed rolling off. We both laid on our backs in the warm sand. He reached for my hand. I looked over and smiled which he returned. Out of no where, I heard a noise from the ocean. We sat up and gasped at what we saw out there.

"Awww!" I said staring at three dolphins hoping in and out of the water. "Namine!" I yelled. Her and Cloud came running outside. They looked around panicked. They ran up to us.

"Are you okay?" They asked. I pointed out in the ocean.

"Aw! How cute! I want one!" Nam yelled at the site of the dolphins. The four of us ran into the water. I didn't care that my clothes were wet and obviously neither of them cared either. These dolphins were so friendly; they swam right up to us. It was defiantly the coolest experience ever. After a while, they swam away, then we headed in to get some sleep.

The rest of the school year went by super fast. It was already the last day. The bell was going to ring any minute. Mr. and Mrs. Stephlin let us all hang out together. I was resting my head on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Sora." I said out of no where. "I love you so much."

"Your welcome and I love you a lot too." He said hugging me tight and kissing me. '_Well, another year over and my last is still to come, let's just hope it's as good as this_.' I thought as the bell rang and we head out into the world yet again.

**A/N**: wow this story went by really fast… Well I really do hope you guys liked it! Just to let you guys know I might not be able to update really fast for What A Life 3 (which will be a mix of Kairi's and Sora's POV) because I just found out I got a 'D' in math today (yeah I know bad!) and progress reports come out Friday so I might be grounded. It sucks so bad! Well anyways I would like to thank…

KHobessed-13, Flower Girl, Lili-Sama, Anonymous, RuinsofTikal, PristessgurlYuna2005, Shirozora, Openly Oblivion, D' DayDreamer, BigBoss5, R.A. Pointless, thesrazrbladekisses, Airkid and no name for reading and reviewing my stories! Thanks guys that means a lot to me! If you continue with the series, I hope you'll enjoy WAL3!

-Sorasgirl333, a.k.a Kairi or Heather-


End file.
